


Once Upon a Throne

by lylame



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylame/pseuds/lylame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines between stories worlds is fading. The natives to Storybrooke are in for a rude awaking as the characters and monsters from Westeros bleed through. What happens when a world of happily ever after meet survivors from a world of Ice and Fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Throne

peered in the bars of the largest cage at the animal shelter at the beast.  
“Are you sure this is a wolf? I have never seen anything like it? Its almost as big as a horse” He jumped back from the bars when the animal throws itself at the bars. Drawing its lips up over its fangs to snarl.

“Are you honestly asking me if it’s a wolf?” Ruby snorts and gestures here hand up and down her self as if to say. ‘Duh wolf girl’

“Right sorry. I don’t know what we can do for it though. I mean its not like its just a lost pet I can’t find it a home and its too feral to let loose in the woods.”  
This time it was ruby that bared her teeth at the unspoken suggestion David seemed to be implying.  
“If the idea to even put down this creature crosses your mind. You can be damn sure it will be the last thought you ever have.” 

“Wow, woah, easy there Red, I was just asking for suggestions. I’m out of my element here. Where do you think it came from?” 

David walked over to the sinks and started to fill a water bowl and after glancing over his shoulders at ‘the beast’ as he called it in his mind reached instead for a large bucket.

“She’s definitely not from here.” She leaned back against the wall and cocked her head to the side. “Definitely not the enchanted forest either.” 

“We can rule out Oz, and I would definitely remember a dog the size of Buick on the jolly roger as we returned from Nederland” David filled a second smaller bucket with dog food and turned back to the cage. The wolf was still snarling filling the air with tension and malice. 

“She can be from anywhere.” Ruby grabbed the buckets from David and arched her brow when he tried to protest. “Give it to me, heck, I can smell your fear and I’m not in wolf form.” She opened the small window and set the buckets into the cage pulling her hand back before the wolf could snap her fingers off. “Easy Cujo, I am a friend.”

David’s eyes widened. “You don’t think that this actually Cujo do you?”

Ruby chuckled. “David you are such a moron sometimes, tell me again what it is Snow sees in you?”

“Well finding out Dr. Wale isn’t from the Enchanted Forest was a bit surprising. He came here with the first curse, God knows who was brought here in that last curse. I mean how many times have we been cursed. There are so many different faces in this town, and I swear it takes twice as long to patrol the border. I feel like the town is growing and we are losing our footing.” his eyes widened when he realized he was more candid than he should have been with his wife’s best friend. “Don’t tell snow I said that. I don’t want her to worry any more than she has to with the baby and being a mom for the first time...again.”

“No, I have been thinking the same thing. Ever since the curse broke there seems to be factions in this town. I wasn’t the most social in the enchanted forest but it makes me think. Do we really know our neighbors or what baggage they brought with them? I think Regina has enough demons for us to fight for a lifetime, but zalena could have brought in a bag baddies we now have to clean up after.”

“We should have a small council meeting like we did in the enchanted forest. We need to stay a step ahead, let the town know we have a handle on things, even the small issues.”

“That’s not a bad idea Red. I think we should include Regina, have the perspective of the ‘other side’.” David grinned congratulation himself on his good idea.

“In that case Hook and Emma should join us. He is definitely a bad boys whose perspective I want to see.” Ruby grinned at the sudden glacial glare David shot her.

The where making their way to the exit when the young worker, Waters, entered with a mop and bucket. He smiled at David and Ruby and the sound of the wolf thrashing at the bars drew his attention. The blood drained from his face and his bright blue eyes grew large.

“Where in the SEVEN HELLS did you find a Direwolf?"


End file.
